S.W.A.T. (film)
| screenplay = | story = | based on = | starring = | music = Elliot Goldenthal | cinematography = Gabriel Beristain | editing = Michael Tronick | studio = Original Film | distributor = Columbia Pictures | released = | runtime = 117 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $70 million | gross = $207.1 million }} 'S.W.A.T.' is a 2003 American action crime thriller film directed by Clark Johnson, and is based on the 1975 television series of the same name. It stars Samuel L. Jackson, Colin Farrell, Michelle Rodriguez, LL Cool J, and Jeremy Renner. It was produced by Neal H. Moritz and released in the United States on August 8, 2003. Plot Jim Street (Colin Farrell), a former U.S. Navy SEAL and hot-shot cop from the Los Angeles Police Department and his SWAT team are sent to stop a gang of robbers who have taken over a bank. His high-tempered partner and close friend Brian Gamble (Jeremy Renner) disobeys an order to hold their position and engages the bank robbers, accidentally wounding a hostage in the process. Gamble and Street are demoted by Captain Fuller (Larry Poindexter), the commander of the LAPD Metropolitan Division. Gamble quits following an intense argument with Fuller, and Street is taken off the team and sent to work in the "gun cage", where he looks after the gear and weaponry. Six months after the incident, the chief of police calls on Sergeant Daniel "Hondo" Harrelson (Samuel L. Jackson) to help re-organize the SWAT platoon. Hondo puts together a diverse team, including himself, Street, Christina Sánchez (Michelle Rodriguez), Deacon Kaye (LL Cool J), TJ McCabe (Josh Charles), and Michael Boxer (Brian Van Holt). The team members train together, eventually forging bonds of friendship. As a result, their first mission to subdue an unstable gunman is a success. Meanwhile, French drug lord Alexander "Alex" Montel (Olivier Martinez) arrives in Los Angeles and goes to a local restaurant to kill his uncle for holding back the family money from him. While driving to the airport, uniformed LAPD officers stop Montel for a broken tail light and later detain him to get a full positive I.D. on him; they learn through Interpol that he is an international fugitive wanted in over a dozen countries. But as Montel is being transferred to prison, his associates, dressed as LAPD officers, attempt to rescue him as he rides the Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department bus. Hondo's team arrives in time to kill the two gunmen and recapture Montel. As Montel, under SWAT escort, approaches the police station, reporters crowd around them, prompting Montel to yell to the cameras that he would "give 100 million dollars to whoever gets him out of here". The LAPD makes plans to transfer Montel into federal custody. They initially plan for travel by air, but a mysterious attacker (suspected to be Gamble) shoots down the helicopter with a high-powered rifle. The police next send out a large convoy, which gang members attack and discover to be a decoy, at the same time as Hondo's team is spiriting Montel away in two SUVs. However, while driving Montel into federal custody, TJ had been plotting with Gamble, and the two succeed in taking Montel from the other officers, critically wounding Boxer in the process. Hondo and the rest of his team give chase for a final battle against Gamble's group. Fuller later informs them that Gamble intends to fly Montel out of the United States. Fuller dispatches every officer to an airport to prevent the escape. As Hondo and his SWAT team race across town, they observe a plane flying at lower than normal altitudes and deduce correctly that the plane is the one expected by Gamble. They decide to go after the plane, as available units are at the airport and won't make it in time. Before Gamble's group can take off, the team intercepts it, and a gun battle ensues, killing Gamble's remaining thugs, although wounding Sánchez. TJ commits suicide out of remorse for his betrayal of the team and to avoid being captured. Street pursues and inadvertently kills Gamble by knocking him under the wheels of a passing train, decapitating him. Fuller and the rest of the LAPD arrive to take care of everything else. Fuller thanks Hondo and his team for their success but tells them the job wasn't finished as Montel was not yet in federal custody. Hondo and his team deliver Montel to a federal prison to await trial. On the way home to Los Angeles, a report of a holdup in progress comes over the police radio and despite the team being two officers down and off shift for the past twelve hours, Hondo, Street, Kaye, and Sanchez decide to help anyway. Cast * Colin Farrell as Officer Jim Street * Samuel L. Jackson as Sergeant Daniel "Hondo" Harrelson * Michelle Rodriguez as Officer Christina "Chris" Sanchez * LL Cool J as Officer Deacon "Deke" Kay * Olivier Martinez as Alexander Montel * Jeremy Renner as Officer Brian Gamble * Josh Charles as Officer T.J. McCabe * Brian Van Holt as Officer Michael Boxer * Ken Davitian as Martin Gascoigne * Reg E. Cathey as Lieutenant Greg Velasquez * Larry Poindexter as Captain Thomas Fuller * Page Kennedy as Travis * Domenick Lombardozzi as GQ * Jeff Wincott as Ed Taylor Original series actors Steve Forrest and Rod Perry make cameo appearances as well. Forrest drives the team's van while Perry, who played Deacon Kay, serves as Kay's father. Production Michael Bay, Rob Cohen, Antoine Fuqua, Michael Mann, Joel Schumacher, Tony Scott, Zack Snyder, Roger Spottiswoode, and John Woo were all approached to direct the movie before Clark Johnson signed on. They passed because they were all busy with other projects. Mark Wahlberg was the first choice for the role of Jim Street, but turned it down. Paul Walker was originally cast and had even started training for the part, but had to drop out due to filming on ''2 Fast 2 Furious. Colin Farrell eventually replaced him. Vin Diesel was offered to play Deacon "Deke" Kaye, but passed because he was in production with The Chronicles of Riddick and LL Cool J was then cast. At one point during the early stages of development, Arnold Schwarzenegger was considered for the role of Dan "Hondo" Harrelson, but he declined and Samuel L. Jackson took the part. Soundtrack Elliot Goldenthal composed the soundtrack. Release S.W.A.T. saw a nationwide release in North America playing in 3,202 theaters, on the weekend of August 8, 2003. The film was released in Japan in the weekend of 27 September 2003 and United Kingdom, in the weekend of December 5, 2003. Home media The film was released on DVD as S.W.A.T. Widescreen Special Edition on December 30, 2003 and on Blu-ray Disc on September 19, 2006. Reception Box office At the end of its box office run, S.W.A.T. grossed $116,934,650 in North America and $90,790,989 in other territories, resulting in $207,725,639 worldwide gross. In its opening weekend, the film grossed $37,062,535 playing in 3,202 theaters, with a $11,574 average per theatre and ranking #1, the biggest market in other territories being Japan, United Kingdom, Spain and Germany, where the film grossed $16.9 million, $9.7 million, $7.1 million, $6.47 million respectively. Critical response Reception for the movie was mixed. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a "Rotten" rating of 48%, based on 165 reviews, with an average rating of 5.4/10. The site's consensus reads, "A competent, but routine police thriller." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 45 out of 100, based on 35 critics, indicating "Mixed or average reviews". Film critic Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times gave S.W.A.T. a favorable rating of three stars, as well as a thumbs up on At the Movies. He complimented the characters, dialogue, and the action sequences which he found believable. Accolades Sequels In 2011, a direct-to-video sequel,S.W.A.T.: Firefight, was released. None of the main actors reprised their roles. Sony Pictures|website=www.sonypictures.com|language=en|access-date=2017-06-01}} The movie was received poorly. In 2017, a second direct-to-home release titled, S.W.A.T.: Under Siege will be released in August. TV series In February 2017, CBS ordered a pilot based on the movie with Justin Lin, Shawn Ryan, and Moritz as producers. On February 13 2017, Stephanie Sigman will star in the series with Lin directing the pilot. On February 28, 2017, Shemar Moore will star in the series as Daniel “Hondo” Harrelson. On March 14, 2017, Jay Harrington will star in the series as David “Deacon” Kay. References External links * * * * Category:2000s action thriller films Category:2000s crime thriller films Category:2003 films Category:American crime thriller films Category:American films Category:American action thriller films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Films based on television series Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Hood films Category:Directorial debut films Category:LL Cool J Category:Screenplays by David Ayer Category:Film scores by Elliot Goldenthal Category:Original Film films Category:Bank robbery in fiction Category:African-American films Category:Fictional portrayals of the Los Angeles Police Department